1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting/detaching tie rods of a vehicle steering arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern vehicles, in addition to the steering arrangement, there is a variety of devices mounted under the engine hood, such as engine, fuel injection system, battery, water tank, fan, air conditioning arrangement, etc., which renders a difficulty to the maintenance of the steering arrangement, especially in the tie rods thereof. In conventional automobile designs, in each of two fenders which define a space for accommodating the above-mentioned devices, a slit is formed where the tie rod extends, such slit is sufficiently large for the hands of the maintenance worker to pass therethrough so as to mount or detach the tie rod by wrenches. Nowadays, the maintenance worker can only gain access to the tie rods via a relatively narrow passage under the engine hood since said slit in modern automobile designs becomes so narrow that the hands are not passable therethrough, incurring more difficulty to the maintenance of the tie rods. The present invention provides a device which may permit access to the tie rods via said narrow slit to provide convenient maintenance therefor.